Witch Seer of Hellsing
by vampheart410
Summary: When I was eleven my family was attacked by vampires and the night my powers awoken as with one word I burned everyone until I was saved by a man in red. There I was taken into Hellsing as they became my new family. Soon the visions began along with my powers as time they grew as the years passed I became one of Hellsings greatest assets with war approaching our home.


Down the dark staircase to the basement to Alucards room, the sound of small feet rushing down the stone steps to the bottom floor. The large door to the room opened and peeking inside behind the door was a little girl of twelve. Pitch black thick long waves of hair falling to her waist with long bangs falling along the side of her face. Bright violet color as her eyes are also somewhat big similar to a doll with long thick lashes, her small lithe frame wore a thick ruffle lace lilac nightgown that fell to her feet. The little girl moved inside the room searching until she located the long black coffin. Smiling big she rushed over to the coffin as it was closed shut. The young girl kneeled down and tried to open the lid but was unsuccessful making her pout.

She hit the top of the lid of the coffin, "Alucard wake up!" Nothing. She groaned and hit the lid several more times. "C'mon, wake up, I have to tell you something!"

The young girl grinned as she heard the lid open yet just a crack as in the bitter darkness that lay in the coffin with a red eye that appeared half open appeared.

"What is it Selene?" the young girl named Selene grinned wider but shook her head.

"No way, open up or I won't tell," the eye closed with a sigh as the lid was pushed wide open as Alucard sat up.

Dressed in only his boots, pants, vest, shirt and intricately knotted red cravat around his neck yet not red coat as it rested on his stone throne. The No Life King looked tired as he stared down at the wide awake Selene. "I'm up now; what is it for you to wake me little moon?"

Selene pushed herself up on the edge of the coffin excited, "I had another vision!"

Alucard raised an eyebrow still waiting as he knew Selene had many visions but to wake him wasn't new. Picking up Selene as he placed her on his lap as he asked, "What did you see?"

"I saw you turn a blonde policewoman into a vampire and she's going to work for us!" Selene answered which made Alucard taken back by the answer.

"A policewoman? Odd choice," No Life King thought yet he never questioned Selene's visions; they very much come true.

She was after all a witch and a seer. Even so young since she was taken in by Hellsing a year ago, her powers have begun grow each day. Still not used to everyone yet his little moon was very much comfortable with him. With her dreams or visions can become quite gruesome which even in her memory, Alucard could see them. Wars, people dying or being killed, visions both past and future. Most Alucard wouldn't remember as they didn't interest him though now he wondered if it'll happen.

Looking down as the King moved a strand of her hair from her small pale face, "Did I now?"

She nodded, "Yeah and I've done some research and called London's police force but there are no women on the force. So – ahhh!" Selene groaned as Alucard pulled on her cheek. "Ow let go!"

"You know Sir Integra doesn't like it when you start calling other government or make calls without permission so late at night," Alucard scolded quietly as he let her cheek go.

"I know but this is really excited!" Selene exclaimed as she rubbed her cheek.

Alucard sighed, "Yes but you know the rules."

Selene looked down sadden, "I know but it's just that only you can see my visions from my memories and I thought you will be interested like I am."

Alucard shook his head as he rubbed his thumb on the cheek he pulled, "I am aware but it is still not wise as it will cause problems with Hellsing. Beside how long have you been up?"

Selene looked away guilty making Alucard turn his head to the side knowingly.

"Since yesterday night," Alucard rolled his head as it dipped back then glared then sighed heavily.

"Selene." 

"I know! I know but I get bad dreams and visions that it really scares me! I don't want to please don't make me go to bed," Selene started to have tear well up in her eyes while clenching the No Life Kings shirt.

"Don't cry," Alucard wiped her tears away. "You need to rest but I will let it slide for now little moon."

Waving his hand, Alucards red coat levitated over to him as he wrapped the large coat around Selene. Holding her to his chest Alucard laid back down with her on top of him while pulling the lid close of the coffin shut. Knowing her won't be able to see; Alucard looked down with his eyes where his head lay to see and hear her silently crying into his chest.

Placing his head on her head he rubbed her hair softly, "Don't worry about the dreams, you won't have them here."

"You promise?" Alucard heard her whisper.

"Yes now sleep."

Selene closed her eyes as Alucards rubbed her head softly as she quickly fell asleep with no dreams.

 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

 **Hope you enjoy and let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
